Spanish class
by hayley18
Summary: And it all began in Spanish Class...Rated T cos everyone who knows me knows tht i'm paranoid tht i'm going to say a horrible word and teach a second grader how to say fu- dge. Yeah...o.O Edit: Story is now complete! only 4 chapters, but watever
1. Chapter 1

MPOV

As I walked into Spanish class, I caught sight of Fang with none other than the Red-haired Wonder. I sighed, inaudibly (ooh! Big words!) and sat at my desk. Billy Greene turned around in his seat to face me. His pimpled face was practically oozing with puss (Don't read _that _after eating!). His greasy hair hung loosely in front of his eyes in a warped version of Fang's, who had become quite the popular one while we were here.

"Hey," breathe heavily, "Max. Do you want to," breathe deeply and contemplate blowing snot nose, "hang out sometime?"

Tell me, dear reader, what would _you _do in this situation? Lie? Kill his buzz? Kill _him?_

Well, as much as I would've preferred that last one, I lied instead. Well, not full-out lie. It was sort of true. "Sorry, Billy. I have a boyfriend," I said. And I did – only when Lissa was over, though.

"Really?" he asked, his nasal voice skyrocketing so that dogs could hear it in Mississippi. "Who?" Always the skeptical one, aren't we Billy?

"Sam. He's very protective," I said and then noticed him coming in at that moment. I got up and raced over to him, making sure to let Fang see.

"Hey Sam," I said, smiling. He smiled, too, leaning in a bit. I was taking the hint and leaned in, too. We were about to kiss! So close…

"Ms. Ride! Sam! **(AN: what's Sam's last name? I can never remember.)"** Senora Gomez – the Spanish teacher said. "Please sit. We are about to beginclass." I saw Lissa sneak out. She didn't even _have this class? _The whore! Just coming in here to stick her tongue down Fang's throat.

I couldn't help the murderous thoughts that came to me as I thought about her.

Well, as long as Fang's happy, I thought, looking at her with sad eyes. He was spaced out, too, drawing absently on his notebook. I sighed and looked at my desk.

"Nick! Máximo le pregunta cómo you' el re hacer. ¿Qué usted dice?" Sra. Gomez asked and Fang randomly stiffened.

"Uh…No habla Espanol?" he said, but it came out like a question. Sra. G just shook her head.

"¿Cuándo usted escuchará en clase? I' m sure máximo escucha. ¿La derecha, Máxima?" Sra. G asked me. I huffed.

"Sí, Senora Gomez," I said, trying to be calm. I shot Fang a look that said '_Say-how-you're-doing!'_ He nodded and how he knew what that look said, I would never know.

"Senora Gomez. Muy bien." A little late, Fang, I thought as I slumped in my chair and put my head in my hands. Senora Gomez did the same.

"Muy bien, Nick. Ahora satisfaga pagan el attetion en clase," she said, moving on to the next person to torture.

I started drawing on my notebook when a note landed on my desk. I looked around and it was from Billy. He waggled his eyebrow (he has a unibrow. G-ross!) at me and then turned back around. I opened the note.

It said:

Hey Max. You should dump Sam. We make a better couple, don't you think?

I almost laughed. This guy was really _that _desperate. Or did he really like me?

I looked at Fang who was coincidently staring back. Like _staring._ Stalker staring. Creepy, Fang.

I wrote on the note (How pathetic was what I wrote in case you stalkers are wondering) and then passed it to Fang. I saw him open it and he smiled a little, half-forced smile. He looked at me and rolled his eyes and then wrote on the note.

When I got it back, I read it.

Haha. Do you want to get some pizza with me at lunch and ditch eighth period?

I looked back and nodded, smiling. He nodded too. And then the bell rang.

**Next chapter is Fang's POV. He might be a little OOC. And yes, this takes place at Anne's. Hope you like and I'll be nice. You don't have to review five times to get the next chapter. 3!!!**

**But if you want to, you always can.**

**Plz plz PLZ!!!!!!!! Take the poll on my profile. ACTUALLLLYYYYY… I won't post the next chapter until you do and you'll never know what's going to happen**

**Do u want me to write about the date? (thing, whatever) or not?**

**~Hayley**


	2. Chapter 2

FPOV

"Nick-y!" Lissa squealed. She rushed over and hugged me. She attached my lips to hers and my hand to her butt. I wanted to flinch away but last time I did, she bit my lip, splitting it in half. What if Max saw Lissa and me making out and then saw me with a split lip? She'd hate me forever.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Max walked into the room and caught sight of me and Lissa. She heaved her shoulders and then sat down. That kid Billy was flirting with her and it was all I could do to not go over there.

Lissa moaned almost silently as she tried to give me a hickey. (Who wants one? They're so gross.)

"Lissa, stop," I said, pushing her off of me. Just in time too, because a few more seconds and there would be a hickey there and Max would hate me even more.

"But _Nick!_" she said and I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. Her voice could give def people headaches.

But I wasn't much concerned with my headache because just then, Max strode over to Sam.

"Hey Sam," she said, smiling one of her almost-genuine-but-not-quite-there smiles. They leaned into each other and I tried to turn away but couldn't. It was like a car crash – you want to, you _need _to turn away but you can't.

"Ms. Ride! Sam! Please sit. We are about to begin class," Sra. Gomez said, coming in. Lissa moved out of the classroom, trying to grab my 'guy parts' as she passed. As she walked into the hallway, she shot me a trying-too-hard-to-be-sexy look. She looked like a fish with botox.

I drew on my notebook and then, before I knew it, I was thinking about Max.

She was so beautiful and nice, and kind and the perfect girlfriend. Maybe even wife. Mother, too…

Woah Fang! Where are these thoughts coming from? You don't think about bad things like that. Especially when she's your best friend.

But maybe she could be more…

"Nick! Máximo le pregunta cómo you' el re hacer. ¿Qué usted dice?" Sra. Gomez asked me. I snapped to attention. Maximo = Max. What was pregunta?

Pregnant?

Did she just tell me to get Max pregnant?

I couldn't remember how to say that I didn't understand so I had to humiliate myself.

"No habla espanol," I said and Max put her head in her hands. So did Big G.

"¿Cuándo usted escuchará en clase? I' m sure máximo escucha. ¿La derecha, Máxima?" Sra. G said and Max huffed and blew a bit of her still pink-tinged bangs out of her face.

"Sí Senora Gomez," Max said, her calm façade breaking through. She shot me a look and somehow I knew the answer to the question.

"Senora Gomez," I said and she faced me. "Muy bien." Max slumped in her chair and put her head in her hands again. Sra. G tried to stay calm.

"Muy bien, Nick. Ahora satisfaga pagan el attetion en clase," she said, moving on to the next person to torture.

I sighed. It was over. I looked to Max, smiling a bit before I saw that dingy kid Billy, pass her a note.

She opened it and then stopped a laugh with her hand. I stupidly kept staring – not even _okay _staring. Full out stalker staring. Max almost cringed but instead she wrote on her note and then passed it to me.

I read Billy's message and couldn't keep myself from almost crying (Pathetic, right?). The thing was, tonight I was going to confess my undying love for her.

How hopelessly pointless was I? I smiled, forcedly and then wrote back my little message. I passed it back and she nodded.

Great. I couldn't wait.

**So if you have no idea what the Spanish is, just go onto a Spanish-English translator and type it (or copy—paste [where would I be without it?] ) it.**

**So, go vote on the poll on my profile!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need you to or else I will possibly stop writing them until you do something about it!!!**

**PS I won't stop writing this cos it's only like four chapters but RotW, MAR:MMC and WDYG will be gone for possibly ever!!!!!**

**PPS That was evil. I need five reviews on the story (any story. All of them, preferably) and five poll votes and then I'll continue with the winner.**

**PPPS. I love y'all but ya gotta vote or Maximum Ride will die a gruesome death called 'bad literacy!!!' *Scary music plays* Yes, I will make Max die very unclimaticly!!!!! I have no idea if that's a word but u get my drift!!!**

**PPPPS. That was very evil also. And you better read this author's note!!!!!!!!!**

**~Hayley 3**


	3. Chapter 3

MPOV

I met Sam at his locker after class.

"So, where were we before?" he asked, a smile in his words but also a serious-ness behind them. He leaned in, I leaned in. I was so close. I could feel his body warmth. His breathing was soft on my cheek and his cologne smelled like that stupid Abercrombie & Fitch shit Nudge and Angel were always talking about. **(AN I have a German kid in my grade who wore this and the only reason he was popular was because of that and his nice clothes. Eeew. Stupid fangirls who will die because Twilight killed their feeble minds with thoughts of Edward Cullen. GAH! Srry about the Shit-light rant [Twilight = Shit-light] but I hate it a lot. I'll just stop now.)**

"Max! You ready?" a voice yelled just as Sam's lips were brushing against mine. We broke apart and I blushed sheepishly. He smiled a half-smile and then walked off, waving. I waved back and then spun on my heel, ready to kill anyone who ruined my moment.

Except Fang, who coincidently was the person who ruined my little almost-make-out-fest. I wonder if he planned this.

"Whatever," I said, dropping my book bag in front of my locker. No one wanted it, anyways. It was full of book crap and it was already shredded from the little mishap with the Erasers a few weeks ago.

We walked out of the school with no interruptions and then into the woods. I was taking off my shirt because I didn't have slits in it when I realized I didn't wear an undershirt today.

Oh well, Fang's seen a bra before, I thought to myself, taking off my shirt. He saw me and his jaw practically dropped.

"Wha'?" was all he said. I giggled (very un-Max-like) **(She'll be a little OOC for this story. Srry I forgot to mention)**

"What? Have you never seen a bra before?" I teased and he tensed. Oh. He hadn't. "Well now you have, so move one with your life, boy." Was I on my period now too? Grr…so annoying.

"We should start going," Fang mumbled, looking away from me. I nodded and took a running leap with my shirt in my hand. I lifted to the air and shook my wings out. I tucked my shirt into my pant loop and wrapped it around as I waited for Fang to come up. He came up, taking his time.

We headed to the pizza shop in town and were there before we knew it.

I motioned to go down, but Fang wasn't looking at me with his 'modesty' and all. "FANG!" I yelled and shocked him into looking at me.

"What?" he asked, more of a mumble than anything.

"We're going down," I said and I swear I heard him say "Weren't we already?" but I had no idea what that would mean so I ignored it.

We landed in the forest and I out my shirt back on. I saw that his tie wasn't on straight and walked over to fix it. I straightened and tightened it. And then I looked up into his eyes.

And I was held captive there. There were so dark. So full of hope and fear and all that's right and all that's wrong. It was like a million conundrums and opposites and everything that differed all rolled into one.

Soon, we were leaning into each other. His arms slipped around my waist and pulled me closer. I moved my hands into his hair.

And then our lips met.

"I love you, Maximum."

…


	4. Chapter 4

FPOV

I got out of class late that day because of stupid, clingy Lissa. As I was walking in the hallway to Max's locker I saw the two of them at Sam's locker – which was coincidently located next to Max's. They were about to kiss. I had to stop this.

"Max! You ready?" I yelled and the two of them stiffened and slumped forward. Sam gave her a half-smile and waved as he walked away. Max waved back and then when he turned a corner, she spun on her heel – the ultimate sign she was mad.

But then she softened at the sight of me. "Whatever," she said as she bumped my shoulder as she walked past, dropping her bag at her locker. She looked kind of sad, but not really. In a way, it was a bittersweet happiness. Was that the word?

We walked out of the school, not seeing anyone and no one saw us. We walked straight into the woods and I bent down to tie my shoe. When I got back up, Max wasn't wearing a shirt. My jaw dropped and I tried not to stare at her chest.

"Wha'?" I managed.

"What? Have you never seen a bra before?" I stiffened because I hadn't. She got the message. "Well, now you have so move on with your life, boy."

"We should start going," I said, looking at the ground because I was failing to look at her face and not her chest. She sighed and took a running start which was horrible for me because her…boobs kind of bounced up and down when she did that. And when she flew too. Grr… Why Max?

I flew up, too, taking my time. I was looking away from Max, ignoring her as best as I could.

"FANG!" she yelled, scaring me into looking at her. Where were the Erasers? Who was dying?

But no, life isn't that exciting enough anymore.

"What?" I asked, urgency not my biggest tone.

"We're going down," she said and I replied to myself "Weren't we already?" speaking of our downhill and rocky relationship-like _thing._

We landed in the forest and Max put her shirt back on and I tried to look away, being all modest. I heard Max come over and start straightening my tie. When she was finished, I looked at her and her brown orbs met mine with their power of hypnotism in full power today. I just store into them. And then my arms were snaking around her waist and hers into my hair. We leaned into each other and then we were kissing.

"I love you, Maximum."

"I love you, Fang."

**AAWWW!!! That last one was a cliffy of what she would say but now it's not!!! AWWWW!!!!**

**So. Poll. Check it out. Like, now. GO!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Hayley**


	5. AN

Hey guys! Check out my poll! It's an Adventure Poll meaning you get to go on an adventure without leaving the comfort of your room! There will be random different choices but I'll continue the story using the most picked one. Go and vote right now!

Thanks guys! :) Have a nice life!

~Hayley


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys so much for viewing my stories! I've never had so many views in my entire life! 1.37K is a helluva lot, don't you think?

I'd just like to thank everyone that viewed my stories and encourage you guys to check out my poll on my profile. Go vote now :) please? Hahaha

~Hayley

PS leave me a review if you want me to read one of your stories and give you a critique :) I love critiques


End file.
